The present disclosure relates generally to the field of object synchronization, and more specifically to limiting the impact updating a node in a clustered system through synchronization has on workload and physical storage.
A read or a write input/output (I/O) operation of an object from a clustered system connected by a network may result in a high workload on a storage system in the clustered system that updates the object for every read and/or write I/O operation. The I/O operations may additionally affect the network connecting clustered system. This may result in slow performance and increased hardware costs associated with the storage system and the network when constant updating is performed.